Menunggu dan Mencari
by dconanfamily
Summary: Menunggu dan mencari. Satunya menunggu, satunya mencari. Pada akhirnya, dua hati yang seharusnya bersatu memang akan bertemu, walau tidak selalu sesuai dengan ekspektasi. [Hiroshi Agasa x Fusae Campbell]
1. Menunggu

**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Menunggu dan Mencari © reycchi

.

 **Warning:**

Modified-Canon, OOC, typo(s), bad end.

.

Anggap saja saat ini, Conan terjadi pada tahun 2014.

Selamat menikmati.

.

 **Menunggu dan Mencari**

 **I - Menunggu**

by Aoshima Mina (reycchi)

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _24 November 1984_**

Halo, aku Fusae Campbell, umur 20 tahun. Kini aku berdomisili di Amerika.

Setelah rengekan tidak berarti, akhirnya aku berhasil membujuk orang tuaku untuk membelikan tiket penerbangan ke Tokyo, tiga hari sebelum hari ini.

Dan aku berhasil tiba di sini hari ini.

Menunggu, diiringi kopi panas dan makan siang paket lengkap yang kudapat di rumah makan cepat saji terdekat. Aku menggelar tikar, makan siang ditemani guguran daun gingko dan hembusan angin yang menerpa helai rambut pirangku.

Matahari sudah di atas, memberi kehangatan yang tidak ada efeknya bagi tubuhku. Angin musim gugur jauh lebih menusuk daripada sinar matahari, entah mengapa.

Aku tersenyum menatap langit. Ini sudah sepuluh tahun, bukan? Seharusnya dia datang, bukan?

Ribut kemudian memenuhi udara. Aku menolehkan kepala, samar-samar melihat anak-anak kecil berlari keluar dari sekolah. Ada yang tertawa, ada yang hanya memaku senyum, ada pula yang berbicara tanpa henti. Tersenyum aku melihat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang betah mengerucutkan bibir.

Tidak sepertiku dulu, syukurlah.

Beberapa anak berjalan ke arahku. Tanpa menyapaku—mungkin takut dengan wanita berambut pirang tak dikenal—mereka berjalan menuju kandang hewan-hewan peliharaan sekolah. Tertawa-tawa sambil memberi makan ayam dan kelinci yang ada.

Lagi, aku tersenyum. Bukankah itu yang sering kulakukan dulu?

.

.

.

 _ **24 November 1994**_

Sudah sepuluh tahun lewat, bisnisku sudah mulai berjalan. Saat ini, produk yang sudah kuluncurkan hanya satu model dompet dan tas.

Menikah? Memang itu yang ditanyakan oleh seluruh kenalanku. Sayangnya, untukku yang sudah melewati usia tepat menikah ini tidak dapat menemukan pria yang cocok.

Ah, pria yang bagiku cocok itu bahkan tidak datang menemuiku sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Mungkin dia sibuk seharian itu, batinku berusaha menenangkan diri. Ah, sebenarnya lebih tepat kalau aku katakan bahwa aku berusaha menghibur diri dengan berpikir bahwa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

Ah... entahlah.

Dua puluh tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Apa mungkin dia sudah melupakanku?

Jika jawabannya iya, mengapa aku lagi-lagi menunggu di sini?

Jika jawabannya tidak, mengapa ia tidak kunjung datang?

Aku menghela napas sambil mengunyah nasi kepal yang tadi kubeli. Menunggu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku, hanya saja rasanya tidak semenyesakkan ini. Rasanya tidak...

Semenyakitkan ini.

Tapi...

Melihat senyum dan tawa anak-anak yang asyik mengelus-elus kelinci milik sekolah itu...

Kini, aku tersenyum.

Tidak masalah menunggu selama aku tidak menunggu sesuatu yang sia-sia dengan kegelisahan dan rasa khawatir.

Ya... aku akan baik-baik saja.

Walau hari ini ia tidak datang.

.

.

.

 _ **24 November 2004**_

Hari ini hujan.

Beruntungnya, aku membawa payung. Ah, tidak, sebenarnya aku memang selalu membawa segala macam perlengkapan ke sini. Aku tidak pernah melewatkan satu barang penting pun, sebab aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan datang.

Hari sudah hampir sore saat aku melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam berdiri di bawah pohon gingko yang rimbun. Gadis itu menatap langit dengan kecewa sambil melipat tangannya di punggung. Dilihat dari tas kecilnya, tampaknya gadis itu tidak membawa payung.

"Nona kecil sedang menunggu apa?" tanyaku ramah.

Gadis itu mendongak melihatku dan menjawab, "ah, aku hendak pulang, tapi tiba-tiba hujan."

"Pakai payung Tante saja," ucapku sambil menyodorkan payungku padanya.

"Nanti Tante basah, dong?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku dengan senyum. "Begini saja. Kalau kamu ingin berterima kasih pada Tante, saat sudah besar nanti kamu harus berjanji untuk membeli barang desain Tante dengan tanda daun gingko ini."

Gadis itu hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kagum.

"Sekarang memang belum begitu terkenal, tapi Tante akan berusaha."

"Oke, aku janji," balasnya sambil menyodorkan kelingking—yang segera kusambut dengan kelingkingku.

"Terima kasih, Tante!" serunya setelah menerima payungku. Bergegas ia berlari bersama teman laki-lakinya yang berpayungkan tas sekolah.

Hingga matahari terbenam, hingga hujan reda, hingga sekolah itu kosong...

Masih, ia tidak datang.

.

.

.

 _ **24 November 2014**_

Hari ini, aku kembali datang.

Tidak, aku tidak kecewa datang kali ini. Kebetulan, hari ini adalah hari diluncurkannya produk baru Fusae sehingga aku memang harus hadir di Tokyo. Setelah selesai dengan acara pembukaannya, aku pamit pergi dengan alasan bertemu dengan seseorang.

Benar, aku hendak menemuinya yang tidak kunjung datang setelah tiga puluh tahun berlalu.

Aku melirik arlojiku. Sebentar lagi, matahari akan pergi, bersama denganku yang harus kembali ke Amerika. Aku tidak ingin kesia-siaan dalam menunggu, sungguh. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya walau hanya satu kali. Aku ingin menemuinya, menyatakan perasaanku, mengobrol dengannya, tersenyum dengannya...

Dan segalanya.

Aku berdiri sambil menatap langit. Daun gingko di tempat ini memang selalu indah, entah mengapa. Puluhan tahun aku lewati tempat ini, walau berubah, keindahannya tidak pernah pudar.

Lalu aku mendengar suara gesekan antara daun dengan kaki.

Aku menoleh.

Mata kami bertemu.

Dia... dia...

Dia datang.

Hiroshi Agasa, dia benar-benar datang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Maaf karena ketidak-elitan(?) ending. Rencananya mau ada chapter 2 yang ngebahas pov lain. Ini... semoga dapat mengisi kekosongan akun ini...

Sekian, silakan ripiu :'3


	2. Mencari

**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Menunggu dan Mencari © reycchi

.

 **Warning:**

Modified-Canon, OOC, typo(s), bad end.

.

Anggap saja saat ini, Conan terjadi pada tahun 2014.

Selamat menikmati.

.

 **Menunggu dan Mencari**

 **II - Mencari**

by Aoshima Mina (reycchi)

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **24 November 1984**_

Halo, aku Hiroshi Agasa yang sudah mendapatkan gelar sarjanaku. Ingin aku membagi kebahagiaan tidak terbendung ini dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang sudah berjanji akan menemuiku hari ini di 'tempat kenangan' kami, yaitu di...

...

Oke, jujur saja, aku memang tidak tahu jelas tempat kenangan kami itu.

Tidak kok, aku tidak lupa. Aku dapat menyebutkan semua hal yang aku lakukan bersamanya, termasuk juga tempatnya. Aku ingat membantu menyembuhkan fobianya terhadap hewan, aku ingat rambut pirang indahnya yang senantiasa ditutupi topi, aku ingat matanya yang lebar dan bersinar-sinar cerah, aku juga ingat suaranya yang manis.

Terlalu banyak bicara memang tidak akan membantu. Mungkin aku harus mencari ke tempat yang kurasa mungkin untuk dijadikan tempat menunggu.

Begini. Berdasarkan apa yang kuingat, tempat-tempat kenangan kami selalu berhubungan dengan hewan baik di dalam maupun luar area sekolah. Di sekolah, kami sering bermain bersama kelinci, ayam, dan hamster yang ada. Kemudian saat pulang, kami akan bermain sebentar di rumah Bu Noi yang memiliki seekor anjing—

Ah ya, rumah Bu Noi adalah rumah tempat kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Apa mungkin dia menunggu di sana?

Mungkin... iya. Aku memang harus mencari tahu sendiri.

Maka kulalui rute yang selalu kulalui selama aku bersekolah di SD Teitan. Rumah Bu Noi itu tidak tampak terbengkalai. Papan nama di depannya... masih "Noi".

Tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar rumah beranjing satu itu kecuali aku.

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Mungkin aku salah mengartikan petunjuk yang ia berikan.

Apa aku harus menunggu sepuluh tahun lagi?

.

.

.

 _ **24 November 1994**_

Dasar otak bebal yang sulit diajak berkompromi.

Seharusnya dari awal aku tahu ia tidak mungkin menunggu di tempat itu. Seharusnya, otakku yang berhasil menyelesaikan studi elektro dalam waktu relatif singkat ini dapat memperkirakan ketidakmungkinan gadis—yang kini adalah wanita—itu datang dan 'menumpang' di rumah Bu Noi.

Apa mungkin... tempat kenangan baginya adalah tempat aku membantunya menghilangkan fobia terhadap hewan itu? Apa mungkin maksudnya rumah pemilik hamster?

Rumah Chouno?

Yah, aku sudah berada di depan rumahnya kini.

Dan...

Nihil.

Yah, mana mungkin wanita muda sepertinya menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti di rumah seorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal dengan baik?

Eh, belum tentu. Bisa saja saat ini dia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat karena bosan menungguku yang tidak kunjung datang.

Baiklah, aku akan bermalam di sini.

"Oi, Agasa, ya?"

Ah, rupanya dia masih mengenaliku. Aku mengangguk sebelum menjawab, "Apa kabar? Kau tampak lebih kurus dari ingatanku..."

Chouno hanya terkekeh mendengar komentarku. "Ada perlu apa datang ke rumahku?"

Tidak merasa perlu untuk mengutarakan maksudku yang sebenarnya, aku berkata, "Apa aku boleh bermalam di sini?"

.

.

.

 _ **24 November 2004**_

Betapa bodohnya aku sepuluh tahun lalu.

Bermalam merupakan ide tergila sekaligus terbodoh yang pernah dibayangkan otakku. Dia, gadis bermarga Kinoshita yang aku lupakan nama depannya itu, sudah berkata akan menungguku hingga matahari terbenam. MATAHARI TERBENAM. Kenapa aku bisa lupa begitu?

Baiklah. Hari ini, aku harus menemukannya.

Hmm... mungkin ia menunggu di rumah lamanya? Rumah Kinoshita?

Sambil berharap pemilik rumah itu masih tetap sama, berangkatlah aku ke sana. Samar-samar aku masih mengingat jalan ke rumah Kinoshita. Tidak sulit karena rutenya hampir sama dengan rute dari rumahku menuju SD Teitan. Yah, meski sudah bertahun-tahun gedung itu tidak kukunjungi.

Aku tiba di depan rumah yang berukuran lumayan besar di dekat persimpangan jalan. Kubaca papan namanya yang sudah agak berdebu.

"Kinoshita," gumamku sambil mengangguk. Ya, inilah rumah yang kucari.

Hampir saja aku menekan bel kalau tidak meninjau terlebih dahulu kondisi rumah yang kelihatan kosong ini.

Dari luar, aku tidak dapat mendeteksi keberadaan makhluk hidup di dalam sana. Seluruh tirai di balik jendela rumah itu tertutup, pun pintu dan jendelanya. Halamannya dipenuhi dedaunan kering yang gugur dari pohonnya, tanda tidak pernah dibersihkan dengan layak.

Apakah rumah ini sudah kosong?

"Apa kau mencari Pak Kinoshita?"

Otomatis kepalaku menoleh dan menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di balik pagar rumah sebelah. "Iya," jawabku setengah berbohong. "Apakah beliau ada?"

"Rumah ini sudah ditinggalkan lama," jawab wanita itu. "Sudah puluhan tahun berlalu sampai akupun tidak ingat. Tidak pernah ada yang masuk ke sana lagi, Tuan."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku segera melangkahkan kaki kembali ke rumah. Sambil berjalan, kugunakan otakku yang cemerlang ini untuk memikirkan tempat kenanganku yang lain.

Lalu hujan turun.

Hujan di musim gugur yang terkesan sendu. Aku tidak tahu saat itu langit menangisi kegagalanku atau menertawakan kebodohanku.

"Profesor? Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini?"

Eh? Sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di depan pagar rumah?

Aku menundukkan kepala dan melihat dua orang anak kecil berbeda jenis kelamin di bawah naungan payung ungu raksasa tengah menatapku heran. "Halo, Shinichi, Ran," sapaku berusaha tampil normal. "Tidak, aku baru saja pulang jalan-jalan."

"Tapi Profesor basah kuyup," sanggah si gadis cilik bernama Ran sambil menyodorkan payungnya. "Pakai ini saja, Profesor!"

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil payung itu sambil berusaha memayungi kami bertiga. "Kau dapat payung ini dari mana, Ran?"

"Seorang tante baik hati memberi payung ini padaku!" balasnya riang. Dia kemudian menatap bocah di sampingnya. "Ya kan, Shinichi?"

"Ya, ya," balas Shinichi dengan wajah tidak tertarik. "Sudah dulu ya, Profesor. Aku dan Ran harus masuk."

Aku mengangguk, membiarkan keduanya berlarian menuju teras kediaman Kudou. Setelah memastikan keduanya telah masuk, barulah aku masuk ke rumahku yang terletak tepat di samping kediaman Kudou.

.

.

.

 _ **24 November 2014**_

Hari ini, jujur saja aku lupa akan janji pertemuan sepuluh tahun itu.

Kalau anak-anak kecil ini tidak menemukannya terselip di belakang meja, pastilah aku tidak akan ingat.

Akhirnya dengan kejeniusan Shinichi—yang entah mengapa tubuhnya kembali mengecil—dia berhasil menyusun kalimat yang rupanya menunjukkan tempat kenanganku dan si gadis Kinoshita.

"Shogakkou noi chouno kinoshita!—Di bawah pohon ginko sekolah!"

Di sana, beberapa saat sebelum matahari terbenam, aku melihat wanita berambut pirang yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan tua berdiri memandang langit sore.

Benarkah itu dia? Kenapa dia tampak muda sekali?

Detik berikutnya, kami bertatapan.

Matanya...

Benar, itu dia.

Kami bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum ia pergi dengan suaminya.

Ah, sakit hati ini saat tahu dia sudah menikah.

Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

Aku menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya.

Aku...

Mencintainya.

 _Sangat_.

.

.

.

 _ **24 November 2015**_

Pagi ini sebenarnya aku tidak berencana akan melakukan apa-apa. Akan tetapi, demi menyenangkan hati Ai yang sedang melancarkan program diet ketat padaku, aku terpaksa melakukan lari pagi keliling separuh Kota Beika.

Berhubung Ai tidak mengekoriku yang sedang asyik berlari kecil, aku kemudian memperlambat jalanku dan mulai berjalan santai. Musim sudah hampir berganti, gugur ke dingin. Itu tandanya, kini sudah menjelang akhir November.

...

Tunggu, apa sekarang tanggal 24?

.

.

.

 _"Profesor, wanita yang kita temui waktu itu adalah benar cinta pertamamu," ujar Shinichi saat kami sedang sibuk mengutak-atik komputer di rumahku. Kebetulan Ai sedang pergi bersama anak-anak yang lain untuk membeli bahan membuat kari._

 _"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Shinichi?" tanyaku heran. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan perihal ini pada siapapun, jadi seharusnya Shinichi_ _—walau dia memang jenius dan pandai menalar_ _—tidak tahu sama sekali soal cinta pertamaku._

 _Aduh, cinta pertama..._

 _"Kau tentunya masih ingat hari hujan sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Pemuda dalam tubuh anak kecil itu mulai memamerkan senyum kemenangannya. "Saat itu, aku melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang memberikan payung ungu besarnya pada Ran. Kau tentunya tahu dimana payung itu sekarang."_

 _Aku mengerjap lalu menolehkan kepala._

 _Ya, payung itu kini ada_ _—_

 _"Kau harus mengembalikannya, Prof," kekeh Shinichi sebelum kembali memfokuskan mata dan pikirannya pada monitor._

.

.

.

Ah, kebetulan sekali aku membawa payung ungu besar itu bersamaku kali ini.

Tapi... apakah ia masih akan kembali ke sini? Ini belum sepuluh tahun dan lagi, dia sudah menikah dengan orang lain.

Bodoh, apa yang kuharapkan dari wanita yang sudah menikah?

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba," gumamku pelan sambil berbelok ke jalan menuju SD Teitan. Tidak, aku tidak menjamin dia akan ada di sana dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melakukannya. Hari ini baru tepat satu tahun setelah pertemuan kami setelah kepindahannya ke Amerika, jadi bisa dibilang aku tidak menepati janji.

Akan tetapi... bolehkah aku berharap dia akan ada di sana karena sudah menemuiku tahun lalu dan ingin lagi?

Masa bodoh. Kalau dia benar-benar ada di sana, maka aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"A-Agasa?"

Aku mengerjap. W-wanita itu...

Si pirang bertopi lebar dengan mata biru yang sama sekali tidak mirip orang Jepang. Dia yang dulunya takut terhadap hewan tetapi ketakutan itu hilang setelah aku membantunya.

Dia...

 _ada di sini_?

"I-iya..." jawabku gugup. Astaga, benar-benar memalukan. "K-Kinoshita, apa yang kau lakukan d-di sini?"

Wanita itu tertawa pelan. Tawa itu... astaga, tawa yang sama dengan gadis cilik itu dulu. "Aku... bukan Kinoshita lagi," senyumnya setelah tawa tadi reda. "Fusae Campbell, Campbell Fusae. Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja."

 _Fusae... Campbell?_

Bukankah itu merek tas yang diinginkan Ai?

"Kau... bukankah... Fusae itu... _brand_... itu..." Entah mengapa aku jadi tidak sanggup berkata.

"Fusae _brand_?" potongnya sekaligus membantu kegagapanku. "Ya... itu memang milikku."

Kalau saja aku tahu itu sejak awal...

"C-Campbell-san," panggilku ragu. Rasanya aneh sekali memanggil nama yang asing bagimu, tetapi tidak dengan orangnya. "A-aku men—"

"Kemana cucu-cucumu yang lucu?" potongnya lagi. Astaga... keberanian ini... "Waktu itu kau membawa mereka ke sini."

"Mereka bukan cucuku," sanggahku dengan gelengan. "Mereka hanya anak tetangga yang sering dititipkan di rumahku."

"Oh..." Eh? Apa tadi pipinya bersemu?

Suasana seketika berubah canggung tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Campbell-san," panggilku lagi. Oke, rasanya kali ini aku sudah memantapkan hatiku. Saat wanita itu menoleh menatapku, aku melanjutkan, "Aku—"

"—menyayangimu, Agasa."

 _Eh?_

"Mungkin... sudah terlambat sekali, ya," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan sambil memalingkan wajah. Dia pasti merasa tidak enak pada suaminya, pasti.

"Aku... tidak merasa itu terlambat," balasku jujur. Yah, secara tidak langsung aku memang menunggunya, sih. "Mungkin... memang sudah terlambat bagimu."

Iris biru cerah itu menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Waktu itu, kau bahkan sudah membawa suamimu ke sini."

Di luar dugaanku, Fusae tertawa kecil. "Aku bilang begitu... karena kupikir kau sudah menikah, jadi—"

"Apa itu berarti kau belum menikah?" potongku kaget sekaligus senang. Hei, siapa yang tidak senang kalau cinta pertamamu belum menikah?

Fusae mendengus pelan. "Untuk apa aku datang sepuluh tahun sekali ke sini kalau bukan untuk menemui orang yang kutunggu?" balasnya, membuatku merasa amat sangat berdosa. "Meski orang yang kutunggu baru datang pada menit-menit terakhir, sih..."

Aku terkekeh malu. "Mau jalan-jalan?"

"Kemana?"

"Membeli... cincin, mungkin?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Hehe, hai, minna~ :3

Mina merasa di akhirnya kedua tokoh tua di DC itu OOC sekali -_- Mina harap itu nggak ngeganggu kalian semua, ya~ soalnya apalagi yang harus dilakukan Agasa kalo nggak ngelamar Fusae :'3 apalagi yang bisa dilakukan Fusae kalo gak curcol dadakan :'3 apalagi yang bisa Mina lakukan kalo nggak bikin mereka bahagia~ /siapaelu

Akhirul(?) kata, semoga kalian menikmati fanfiksi ini XD


End file.
